Born To Protect
by destinyofhope
Summary: Kagomes' older cousin is coming to stay on the shrine, while she completes her training. She ends up being drawn into the fuedal era as well, and learns she too has a role to play in protecting Kagome. Reviews are helpful and encouraged even critical ones
1. Going To Japan

**Chapter One - Going To Japan**

All Inuyasha characters are trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

I just boarded the plane and finally had time to sit and think. All my life I have been told that I must train hard and practice everyday for something important, but I was never told exactly why I had to be so prepared. Today I am going to Japan to finish my martial arts training and I will be staying with my cousins Kagome and Souta while I am there. "Excuse me dear. I dropped something under your seat. Could you get it for me?" asked the elderly lady behind me. I retrieve the item for her and hand it back. "Here you are ma'am" I said. "Thank you. Such a sweet girl you are" the elderly woman stated. "Your welcome. I am happy to help." I say with a genuine smile on my face. I turn my attention to the movie being displayed, but soon my eyes become heavy and I drift off to sleep. Someone touched me on my shoulder, so I look around expecting to see the elderly woman, but instead it is a man with long white hair. The look on his face is serene and I can not help but to stare. He does not say a word, instead he shows me three swords. The first seemed extremely powerful and I could sense that there was a spell guarding the sword. The second one started glowing and I could feel it taking some of my energy, but it seemed to draw off of my strong sense of empathy. The third sword resonated evil and I could tell that it contained something very sinister within it. I look at the man and he waves for me to come closer to him. I stop in front of him, and as he places his hand on my shoulder, he whispers " Remember these swords. You shall see them again soon." With that I awaken and I begin recollecting on the dream. The announcement comes over the intercom that we will be unboarding soon and that is when I realized I had slept the entire flight. As we are getting up to get off the plane, I offer to help a mother with her luggage since she had two children to tend to also. She accepted, so I grab her carry on bags for her and we exit the plane. There was a man waiting for her inside the airport, so I give him the bags and wish them all a great day. I grab a bus going to Higurashi Shrine. It's been years since I've seen everyone and I can hardly contain my excitement. "Your full of smiles young lady." stated the man next to me, snapping me out of my concentration. "Yes sir, I think a smile is the sweetest gift we can give someone" I said. "Ha, Ha. You'll live a happy life with that thinking" he stated. "This is my stop. Have a great day. It was nice speaking with you" I said. "Bye" he said as he waved. I journeyed up the steps to the shrine and was greeted by everyone, except Kagome.

I was giving Souta a hug, when I noticed a pink light shining from the well house. I was just about to ask if anyone saw it also, when I was taken by the arm and led inside. "Souta, be a dear and show your cousin to her room" my aunt said. I was led up the stairs and into my room. I told Souta thank you and went about the tedious task of unpacking. As I was hanging up some skirts, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." To my surprise it was Kagome. I give here a hug and ask her how she has been. "Busy" Kagome asked. She helps me finish unpacking, as we talk. It had grown late, so we called it a night.


	2. In the Well, Out the Well

The next morning I awoke ready to start my day. I was scheduled to meet with my new martial arts instructor at 9, so I hurried myself to get ready and ran down the stairs for breakfast. "Who are you?" asked a guy with white hair and dog ears. I am almost positive at this point that I am still asleep. I stand there staring until he says, "What's wrong with you wench?" At that, I tag him right in the stomach. "Dream or not, no one calls me a name like that and remains standing upright." "Ouch that hurt" he says. That's when Kagome came down the steps and asked what was going on. "He called me a wench, so I hit him." Kagome sneered at him and told him to behave. She informed that his name was Inuyasha, but she would not tell me why he did not look completely human. I shrug it off, because I really had to get going. "See you later Kagome. Sorry for hitting you Inuyasha, Bye." I reach the training facility and asked around for the person I needed to see. I found the office and went in. "What do you mean you will not teach me?" I asked him. "I'm sorry, but I can not take on new students. I tell you what I will do though, stay today and you may spar with the other students." I asked him what level students they were and when he said they were all beginners, I declined. I couldn't understand why my parents sent me here to further my studies, if the school was not accepting anymore students.  
I walk up the steps to the Higurashi shrine, not really sure what to do next, when I saw a light from the well house again. I open the doors, but no one was there. Oh well, I'll go see if anyone is home. As I go into the house, I realize that everyone has left,so I decide to go outside and train until the others return. The only probelm, that well house. It seemed to be calling me, but that was just absurd, it was just a well house. I decided to go back in and check around. As I was coming down the steps, I tripped and went head first into the well. This is just great I thought, but I didn't hit ground, a light formed around me and then I slowly touched ground. I looked up expecting to see the ceiling of the well house, but instead I saw the sky. I begin to climb out and when I got to the top, I was throughly amazed. I was in a forest. I wasn't sure which way to go, so I just started walking. It wasn't long before I was sure I was lost. I decided to sit under a tree for awhile, but as I went to sit I saw someone. The person was afar, but I saw white hair. I begin to yell Inuyasha's name thinking it may be him, hopefully, but to my dismay it wasn't. Within a second, I was off the ground and a hand was around my neck. "Woman, what did you call me" he asked? "I was mistaken" I manage to get out, and then I felt a burning sensation from where the hand was holding my neck. "Die for your insolence" he said. Just then I felt a huge release of energy unleash from my body and the man was pushed backwards. "What are you" he asked me? I was still coughing from the assault, but managed to tell him it was none of his business. "Leave her alone Sesshomaru, she has nothing to do with you". I look up and realize that Inuyasha was confronting the man. "She will die for her actions" Sesshomaru said. "You'll have to go through me first" replied Inuyasha. I look on with amazement as they begin fighting, I noticed that they had similarities to one another. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha on the ground and wait, what is that green glow coming from his hand. I screamed no and at with that another burst of energy came from my body and Sesshomaru went flying into a tree. Inuyasha picked me up quickly and began to run away. "We'll have another chance to fight him" Inuyasha said. When we got back to the well, he pushed me in and told me to stay in my era. I just wanted to get back and question Kagome and my aunt, something was definitely going on and I wanted to know what it was. 


	3. Sorting Things Out

I climb out of the well house and run to the house hoping someone has returned, but no one was home yet. I rush to the medicine cabinet to find burn creme and applied it to my neck. Laying down, I think back and begin to wonder how someone could have such an ego as that Sesshomaru does. I slip into sleep.  
-Feudal Era-

Sesshomaru stood up, shaking off the attack that sent him sailing. "She can not be a mere mortal" he thinks to himself. "I shall find Inuyasha and that girl, I will have an answer." Inuyasha was still near the well when Sesshomaru caught up with him. "Come to finish fighting?" Inuyasha barked. "Silence" was the reply he recieved. "Where is that girl? I lose her scent here." "What do you want her for?" asked Inuyasha, "Oh, that's right, she sent you flying into a tree." As Inuyasha finished his remark, he was greeted by a fist in the face. "What was that for" asked Inuyasha? Without another word, Sesshomaru took his leave.

-Modern Time-

As I lay sleeping, I began to dream. Once again, the man that visited my dream came back to me. "You have been hurt. It was my son, but you will understand more later. Do not let this deter your mission my dear. Be strong and do what you were born to do, protect." As he placed his hand on my shoulder, he began to disappear. "Protect who, protect what, I don't know what I am to do." As my eyes flutter open, I see Inuyasha standing over me. "Are you okay" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine" I answered. "Who was that man and where were we" I begin to question him? "When Kagome comes home, we'll explain it to ya, alright" he said. I nod in agreement. As soon as everyone arrived home, I was filled in on the travels to the feudal era and the fight over the Shikon Jewel. "I don't understand how you were able to go through the well" said Kagome. "I'm not sure either" I said. I decided not to tell them about my dreams, but I was definitely going to go back if Kagome did. I was not about to let someone hurt her in that warring place. 


	4. Beginning the Journey

Kagome and I begin to pack for the next trip to the Feudal Era. "Kagome, I how close are you and Inuyasha" I ask her? "At first he tried to kill me actual, but then we began to grow on one another. I need to tell you about Kikyo also. I am her reincarnation and her and Inuyasha were once in love. She was brought back to life, so we might run into her while we are there." Kagome related to me. "Come on you two. We should have been there long ago." said Inuyasha. "We are all packed and ready to go." said Kagome. We head to the well house and jumped into the well. As we come out, the kit Shippo, runs to Kagome to greet her. "Who's the new girl?" asked Shippo. "This is my cousin, Hope. She's from America in my time Shippo." Kagome said. "Let's go see Kaede." said Inuyasha. As we enter the hut, the woman named Kaede greeted us. As Inuyasha and I told her about the incident with Sesshomaru, she made us some tea. "I see." Kaede began. "It seems ye possess spiritual powers, but I can not be sure how it is that ye are connected to this time." As we finished our tea, I begin to wonder if I should tell Kaede about my dreams. "Come on you two, we have to meet up with Miroku and Sango." barked Inuyasha. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back as I rode her bike to our destination. I had so much going on in my head, but one thing was sure. This was definitely going to be an adventure. We meet up with Miroku first. "My, who is this lovely lady." Miroku began. He grabs my hand and says, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children." As his one arm goes around my back, probably to feel my butt, I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. "Try your lines on someone else monk. You do not have permission to touch my rear." I stated. A sweat bead formed on Kagome's head and Inuyasha shrugged and said, "He had it coming." As we start off to the slayer's village, I asked Miroku about his arm. "It doesn't hurt does it. I am sorry, but it was a reaction." "No need to worry." Miroku said. "It is a habit a wish to break someday. It did reassure me that you will be fine in our time, as it can be a violent place." We smile at one another and continue on our journey.  
When we reach the village, Inuyasha informs us that we will camp here tonight. So we start a fire and begin dinner, after which we sat at talked and then retired for the night. We had a lot of traveling to do the next morning and everyone wanted to be ready. 


End file.
